Questions pour un Théo
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: /!\ Attention spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 /!\ Quant "Il" le retrouvent dans ses ruines, certains restes méfiants vis à vis de sont identité. C'est donc pour cela qu'ils lui font passer un test de "reconnaissance". (Os Aventures)


Questions pour un Théo.

 _ **/!\ SPOIL EPISODE 8 SAISON 2 /!\**_

''Attend Bob ! On n'est pas sûr que ce soit réellement lui !

-RIEN A FOUTRE !''

Le bras tendue vers le mage dans une vaine tentative de le retenir, Grunlek le regarda se précipiter sur « lui ». Le nain avait un mauvais pressentiment, ce n'était pas normal ! « Il » était mort là-bas, alors comment se pouvait-il qu'« il » soit ici ? Comment était-ce possible ?!

''THEOOOOOO !''

Hurla le mage, les bras tendus devant lui et un sourire immense sur le visage.

Ça faisait un moment que le golem ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient perdu leur ami, il s'était presque habitué au visage fermé et aux yeux reflétant une rage et une tristesse immense . C'était toujours difficile de se dire que le compagnon avec qui nous avons passé quatre années sur les routes ne sera plus là, avec vous.

''Non, dégage !''

S'exclama le paladin en s'apercevant que le demi-diable se rapprochait un peu trop vite à son goût.

Rien ne fit changer la trajectoire de Bob, même pas la menace de l'homme d'église devant lui, il finit par enlacer « virilement » Théo sous les yeux de Viktor, traversé par une centaine d'émotions en même temps, et de Grunlek, très méfiant.

''C'est bon les mecs ! On peut se baigner dans la flotte, elle est à bonne température et j'peux même vous faire des petites bouées en canards si vous voulez !''

Hurla Shin, face à la rivière en ayant une main trempant dans l'eau claire, n'ayant qu'une envie, sauter dans cette eau.

Grunlek lui jeta un bref regard, l'archer n'avait même pas remarqué le paladin dont l'armure illuminait l'endroit. Le demi-élémentaire avait cette folle capacité à ne rien remarquer quand il était concentré, d'ailleurs, ce dernier venait seulement de se rendre compte de la présence de Théo et le fixait à présent en plissant les yeux, semblant ne pas reconnaître son ami.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites les mecs ?! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se bat ! On ne fait pas de câlins aux ennemis d'habitude !''

Personne ne répondit au pauvre Shin ignorant qui exaspéra toute personne présente de cette simple phrase.

Le nain fixait Théo descendant dernières marches aux côtés de l'érudit, tout feu tout flamme, souriant de toutes ses dents, heureux comme un chiot devant sa balle. Grunlek ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit réellement lui, mais s'il s'avérait que c'était vraiment leur ami, alors il lui en voudrait de ne pas les avoir rejoints avant et d'avoir attendu tant de temps pour revenir.

''Le prend pas mal Théo, mais là, on est un p'tit peu étonné quand même, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est bien toi ?''

Demanda-t-il une fois le paladin face à lui, ses yeux reflétant un doute et de la méfiance.

''Bah, regarde-le, c'est lui ! Ce sourire inexistant et cet air froid…''

Commença le mage en tirant sur les joues de Théo en souriant comme un fou.

''Ce cœur de pierre…''

Continua-t-il une fois que l'inquisiteur l'ait repoussé d'un mouvement de main.

''Et cette impression qu'il pourrait te tuer à tout moment pour aucune raison valable !''

Acheva-t-il alors que Théo venait de lever la main, signe que s'il revenait lui tirer les joues il s'en prendrait une.

''Je ne suis pas convaincu...''

Murmura le nain assez fort.

Il y eut de longues explications, durant lesquels un tas de questions furent posées, certaines accompagnées d'une réponse, d'autres non. Malgré les longues phrases prononcées dans le but de détendre les plus méfiants et de raconter ce qui était arrivé à l'inquisiteur, Grunlek resta sur la défensive, sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche…

''Il y a un problème Grunlek ?''

Lui demanda le paladin d'un air neutre, lassé du mage sautillant joyeusement autour de lui, comme s'il était redevenu un gosse de 7 ans devant un cadeau à Noël.

''Bah, j'hésite entre un problème et une bonne nouvelle, pour l'instant on va dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle mais...

-Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te prouver que c'est bien moi ?

-Réponds à nos questions, des questions à laquelle toi seul connaît les réponses normalement.

-Comme tu voudras, quelles sont tes questions ?

-Je ne sais pas... Bob tu as une idée ?

-Bien sûr !''

Le demi-diable arrêta de bouger un instant, ses eux se fixant sur leur ami à l'armure lourde.

(NdA : À cet instant, imaginez-vous dans un jeu téléviser avec Bob comme présentateur, Shin, Grunlek et Viktor en spectateur et Théo comme participant)

''Bienvenue dans notre jeu télévisé ''Questions pour un Théo'' !''

S'exclama le mage tout joyeux, les bras lever dans la direction de l'inquisiteur ne sachant pas quoi faire.

''Un «jeu télévisé » ?''

Questionna Shin, assit sur les restes d'un pilier brisé aux côtés du nain et du vieil homme les ayant accompagnés jusqu'ici pour retrouver le guerrier.

-''Chut !''

Lui répondit Viktor avec un sourire amusé, content d'avoir retrouvé Théo, même s'il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait.

-''Théo de Silverberg, paladin inquisiteur de la Lumière, vous êtes l'heureux participant qui...

-Putain Bob, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! Balance les questions qu'on en parle plus !

-Bon, bon comme tu veux... Donc, première question : Le fruit préféré de Shin ?

-La pomme.''

Shin réagit en entendant le nom du fruit, il plongea sa main dans sa besace et en ressortit la réponse à la question posée, il mordit dedans à pleines dents et continua d'observer ses deux amis.

-''Parfait ! Avec quoi Grunlek cuisine les araignées géantes ?

-De la bière.''

Sur le côté, Grunlek se frotta le ventre, le goût de ce plat savoureux lui revenant et lui donnant faim.

-''Ok ! Qui n'a pas voulu nous laisser passer la muraille de la vieille tour ?

-Elirène.''

Le visage de Théo se fit plus sombre d'un seul coup, ses envies de meurtre clairement visible dans ses yeux, terrorisant les autres.

-''Euh, bien ! Qu'as-tu di à la druidesse lors de ses derniers moments ?

-J'lui ai demandé comment elle voulait mourir mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle allait mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre !''

Balthazar sourit, amusé par la réponse du paladin qui voulait se justifier de ce « meurtre ».

-''Qu'aurais-tu pu vendre si tu étais capable de faire briller les choses a longue distance et si tu avais ouvert une boutique?

-Des slips.''

Shin et Grunlek sourient au souvenir de ce débat inutile alors que Viktor leur lançait un regard interrogateur, ce dernier apprenant des choses étranges sur les quatre compagnons à ses côtés, comment pouvait-on manger de l'araignée ?

-''J'ai une dernière question à te poser...

-Bah pose la merde ! Qu'on en finisse !

-Je vais la poser mais avant, une courte page de publicité !''

(NdA : Juste histoire de mettre un peu de suspense, je trouve amusant d'imaginer Shin et Grunlek qui font la Pub pour une tarte aux pommes.)

-''Bien, l'heure de vérité est venue ! Théo tu es en finale, j'ai donc une question importante à te poser, plus importante que les autres même...''

Commença Bob, ayant créé cette pose pour boire un peu d'eau, alors que Théo comprenait la question qui pendait aux lèvres du mage sans que celui-ci n'ait le besoin de la prononcé, elle était l'objet de tous les débats.

''Est-ce que...

-Non !''

Coupa le paladin, ses sourcils se fronçant plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

''La petite fille...''

Continua le demi-démon, souriant déjà de sa question.

''Elle n'est pas morte !''

S'exclama Théo interrompant le « présentateur » une fois de plus dans un éclat de voix rageur.

''Okay les mecs, c'est bien Théo ! C'est sûr est certain !''

Hurla le mage heureux, sautant une nouvelle fois au cou du paladin qui le repoussa.

Shin ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur le paladin pour l'enlacer tout aussi « virilement » que Bob maintenant.

''Rah, mais lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me sauter dessus, bordel !''

Se plaignit Théo, essayant de décoller les deux escargots accrochés à lui.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à se débarrasser de l'archer et du mage, Grunlek vint poser sa main sur son épaule -Oui c'est possible, chut-.

''Content que tu sois en vie Théo...''

Sourit le nain à son tour plus qu'heureux alors que Viktor essuyait une perle d'eau salée qui menaçait de rouler le long de sa joue en arrière-plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dans leur coin, Arcana et Bragg regardaient tous ça d'un œil circonspect.

''Vous êtes sûr que ce sont des héros...?

-Oui ma chère amie, j'en suis sûr…

-On est mal barrés...''


End file.
